One Step
by Xiao5hu
Summary: Sequel to Stupid Smile. One step away from reuniting with an old classmate. One step to permanently ending this small relationship. Just one step and everything could changed. not-so-Bystander Protagonist
1. One Step

**Notes:** Someone wanted more updates so I tried. But there's a reason why Stupid Smile was a one-shot. I don't think I can write much of a continuation but another one-shot wouldn't hurt.

 **Warning:** Cliff-hanger (I may not continue but if I do, this series would be hard for me to keep up)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters except for the protagonist.

-xxxx-

It wasn't a large step. Just a small one, barely enough to show myself to him. Right there before me was someone I knew but he was so different from the last time I had seen him. He was taller but maybe that was puberty's doing. His brown hair was still a large mess but now he had style with the tuxedo he wore. And that smile he wore, they had become warmer and more beautiful. It seemed life had finally rewarded him for enduring his painful childhood. Gone was the bullied coward of Namimori. Now, he stood at the top, respected and loved by his people.

He was part of the mafia but he was like an angel within. He was surrounded by his friends, some I easily recognised from Namimori. But you stayed in this part of Italy long enough, there were other more recognisable faces. There was rowdy bunch who came with a variety of wine they wanted to order for their boss. But this was a cafe! Then there was group of ladies who came for the desserts. Somehow, half of the cakes turned purple and the chef nearly got fired because of that. And now, I was refilling the tenth cup of espresso for a teenage boy wearing a fedora.

"Did we meet before?"

I turned to the other person sitting at this table. Now I wished I hadn't took that one step but the boss, my mother, would have forced me anyways. How was I to answer? We were classmates in Namimori but only for a few months before I was forced to leave to handle the family business in Italy. I had only spoken to him once so I hardly count that much of an interaction.

"...I was from Namimori Middle but I transferred out mid-way in the year."

A flash of recognition appeared in his eyes while his teenage companion scrutinised me. A wide smile appeared on brunette's face as his eyes twinkled.

"I remember now. You helped me before. Thank you."

He remembered it, an event that had happened many years ago. It was a simple short interaction where only a line was exchanged. There was no reason for him to thank me for something so simple like lending my test paper. But his smile, once foolish, was so contagious that smiled along. He was kind, far too kind.

I glanced to the apple tart on the table as I remarked, "Did you know apples had been a symbol for the fall of man?"

The brunette looked at me, confusion in his eyes. I sighed and dug in my pocket for a familiar card. As I slid the card to him, I whispered.

"Apples are really bad. I don't recommend eating the tart today."

His companion should have realised it now so I turned and went to serve the other tables. When the day ended and I left the cafe for home, my mobile phone vibrated. Pulling out my phone, I answered the call. A cold voice followed.

"You disappointed me."

"I know."

"Then, you should know what happens to failures."

"...," I turned back, only to see a gun in my face.

The person before me held a phone to their ear and as they spoke, their words came through my phone.

"You may be my son but an assassin who cannot kill their target is a liability we cannot keep."

"I know." Because the moment I took that step towards the man who once wore that stupid smile, I knew I could never carry out that step in my plan. Just one step had changed two people's fate. But now that the person before me took a step forward, there was none I could take now. The metal nozzle touched my forehead and my eyes closed.

 _BANG!_

Ah…. I never got to tell him my name.


	2. Cruel

****Notes:**** While I still have inspiration, I decided to write more.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters except for the protagonist.

 **-xxxx-**

Be it an assassin, a hitman or a mafioso, death was an old companion. As it took those close to you, it induced fear within you. When I was forced into the business revolving around killing, cruelty was something I had learnt to accept. So being shot by my mother, I had already expected that.

She wasn't a bad mother. She gave me a childhood I was proud of. She took care of me but I realised she never let me get attached to anyone else. I was always alone. She would not let me play with the other kids and school work should have been my only focus. Maybe that was why I felt a connection with that brunette who sat alone in the classroom. He did not have minions like Hibari had. In fact, he was ostracised a lot but he always persisted, trying to fit into a society that did not want him. On the other hand, I was keeping to myself, away from the society that was more than willing to take me in. But life was cruel; just as I was going to make a friend, I had to leave.

Then I took on more 'jobs'. As blood stained our hands, I realised the difference between me and them. We were all assassins; one for his family and the other for their famiglia. Yet, they seemed more closer than mine who held blood ties.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! Watch where you're throwing that!"

"Ushishi, the prince throws wherever he pleases."

They were a noisy bunch, playing and fighting each other. They went against the silent cold and stiff members of my family. It made me envious actually. Hey, if I join Vongola, would my eyes sparkle with happiness like theirs? But my name was called and my thoughts were interrupted. Turning to the person who birthed me, I began feeling the cold weight in my hand.

"What did you find out about them?" she questioned, finding weaknesses in the defence around our next target.

I told her what she wanted to know because she was my family. But as I listened to those who spoke around us….

"Ah, Vongola Decimo is so kind. He took down those bad mafiasi. I never thought I get to see this town so peaceful what with the constant fights…."

I thought back to the day I saw the picture of our target. The familiar brown bush of a hair and his large brown eyes that made him look so much like the kid I had seen in the past. It was a candid picture of the Vongola Decimo. He was wonderful leader yet why did someone still want his head? Mother did not question, taking the job and leaving quickly to make preparations. Some close relations to the Vongola Decimo frequented a certain cafe so I began working there. As I build a profile of a quiet and harmless waiter, my mother left me a packet of poison. I laced the apple tart with the powder and left the other ordered desserts untouched. As I lifted the tray, I turned to my target. My hands trembled but I soon stilled them. I had to do this, I tried to convince myself. Because the world was cruel for even good men must die.


	3. Finally

****Notes:**** Yes, an update is actually here! This is probably the end of this short fanfiction. To think this was supposed to be a one-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters except for the protagonist.

 **-xxxx-**

My body jerked as the bullet whizzed past my head. My eyes snapped open as I stared at the brown bush in front of me. What was HE doing here?! There was no time to think with my mother still there, ready to take another shot. I drew out a small knife from my sleeve and threw it at her. While Tsunayoshi was getting off me, I pushed him aside and charge to the woman who had dodged the flying blade.

I knew this day would come, choosing between a kind man I had only known for half a year in my childhood and the woman who I had known for a lifetime. I had made my decision earlier, letting the Vongola Decimo live and myself to die. Yet, he was here, saving me from death that would be brought by the woman I called my mother.

Pain shrieked through my body from my shoulders as I tried to avoid the bullet. As I grabbed my mother's arm and held out a knife with my free hand, I noticed the gaze she gave me. It was a look of disappointment but at the same time, it also showed the expectation she held for me. Or maybe the fact that for the first time she visited me right after a mission had already spoke how much she knew of her child. As my mother, she already knew how much I hated this job, how much attention I gave to the Vongola Decimo compared to others around me and the love and hatred I held towards her.

"You will regret this-!" she shouted, interrupted before my name could be spoken as the knife pierced through her throat.

"I know," were the only words I could say now.

Was 'Goodbye' more appropriate? Or 'Sorry'? Regardless, I had killed the only relative who had cared for me despite how cold she was towards me. As the familiar feeling of warm blood dripped from my hand, the painful sensation of tears rolling down my cheeks took all my senses away. Even as the rain fell and soaked my clothes, I stood still, looking at the corpse. A voice was calling out my name and someone was turning my body away from the scene.

My attention flickered to the teenager in the distance. His hand had a gun ready but his eyes were hidden by his black fedora. To the number one hitman, he was probably used to the sight of death unlike the innocent Tsunayoshi I knew in the past. Then, my eyes went to the man who looked at me with concern. His brown hair was slightly pressed down by the rain and his classy suit was soaking wet. He did not care about his appearance. He was more concern about me but he was silent, unsure how to comfort me. To be unaffected at the sight of cruel death and family betrayal, I guess it was expected that Vongola Decimo was used to such a sight in the mafia world. I should be too as an assassin but… my tear gland seemed to be malfunctioning. It just kept pouring out, joining the raindrops that ran down my face.

Without any response from me, I was gently guided into a car that had arrived in the distance. There was a conversation happening in the vehicle, soft and muffled. I could not hear it but I knew it was about me. Now here I was, sitting in the lounge of the Vongola Mansion. My wet state spreaded to the sofa I sat on and the towels that covered my head. I knew I was imposing on the man I had attempted to kill. An apology or thanks would help lessen the cold atmosphere in the room but there seemed to be something stuck in my throat as hiccups got in the way of my words. My arms were wrapped protectively around my shivering body.

"You shouldn't have killed me if you're going to regret it. Did I not teach you how to fight without killing during our first lesson together?"

My head snapped upwards as my gaze went towards the woman smirking in front of me. Was I hallucinating? Her hands held my head, forcing me to look her in the eyes. Her gaze softened as her words came out soft.

"I'm sorry for making you experience that, sweetheart."

"Is this real? Are you really… alive?"

"I asked Vongola Decimo to help us break off from the family."

"Then, that person I killed…."

"An illusion. We will create another one to fake your death in front of them then, we'll be free to live as normal civilians."

"Couldn't you have told me?"

"Sorry. I'm really sorry. Once we are free, I'll take you to all the trips you always wanted to go, okay? ...Shh, there's no need to cry now. Everything's alright now."

"I'm not crying," I forced out the words through my hiccups as I roughly wiped my eyes.

"Yes, yes, you're a strong and capable adult. All grown up and ready to look after Mommy," my mother smiled as she rubbed my head and gave me tight hug.

I looked to Tsunayoshi who was standing in the distance.

"Thank you, Vongola Decimo."

"Kufufufu, thanks is unneeded. You owe us a debt now," an unfamiliar man appeared out of thin air and stood beside Tsunayoshi. I could only think that he was the illusionist who created the illusion woman that I had killed.

"Ah, you don't owe us anything. After all, not just your mother, you asked for our help, right?" Tsunayoshi said as he held out a familiar piece of paper. Slightly wet, it was the card I had given to him at the cafe. On it was my handwriting; a plea for help.

'Please help'

I remembered writing that but it was years ago, back when I was in Namimori. It was a paper I had wrote halfway but threw into my wallet, left to be forgotten. 'Please help Sawada Tsunayoshi study' was the full sentence and the card was for Kurokawa Hana. To think I foolishly gave him the wrong card. Taking out my actual name card, I handed it to Tsunayoshi. As he held one end of the card, I spoke.

"Vongola Decimo, if ever you need it, my services are open to you. And… it's a pleasure to finally be your friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi."


End file.
